Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Silvaer
Summary: Hazel remembers the time when they were friends, when they knew what they were talking about, when they were like siblings. *Songfic*


Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Title**: Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer**: Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo owns Pokémon, and the song "Behind These Hazel Eyes" is by Kelly Clarkson.

**Summary**: Hazel remembers the time when they were friends, when they knew what they were talking about, when they were like siblings.

**Warnings**: Angst, I suppose. And insulting and regret. Nothing too bad.

**Pairing**: OC Hazel and OC Jay/Birdy/Braden

**Author's** **Notes**: I did this one first, because it was shorter and easier than their original story. That one is really long. This is just a brief preview of their relation ship. Not too much about the 'Pokémon' in this story.

"Normal Talk" – 'Thoughts' – _lyrics_ – **flashback - **emphasis

She walked slowly, with a steady pace, down the hilly street to the grocery store. Her mind was remembering something she had pushed away to be long forgotten.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

**She was holding his hand, and they were walking towards the apple tree in the nearby park.**

"**So, 'Zel, what did you want to show me?" the young masculine voice asked.**

"**Oh, not much. I just wanted us to have a good afternoon." came the reply.**

**They sat down and leaned against the old tree, when some shaking from above startled them. The friends looked up, and an apple was knocked off, hitting the girl in the face.**

**There was a sudden shocked silence, and then the girl giggled, ignoring the brief pain, and the two laughed along with each other before the boy sent out a Buizel, the orange otter Pokémon. **

"'**Zel!" the male called out to the Buizel, but both the Pokémon and human looked at him. **

**The girl laughed again. "Did you name the Buizel after me? Or nickname me after the Buizel?"**

**The orange Pokémon smirked, and the young boy blushed and laughed lightly, almost nervous. "I'm not going to answer that question."**

**  
**_Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

"**Alright, ****Bui****zel, find the little rascal that bonked my friend with an apple."**

"**Birdy, just leave it already!" **

**The boy flushed at the nickname. A fit of laughter came from the other side of the tree as a face was found looking at him. The twinkling hazel coloured eyes seemed to be smiling at him.**

Her body shuddered as her mind wandered into her memories again. She still couldn't believe they truly went different ways. For a day over eternity.

_Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_

**She leaned over, and whispered quietly into his ear. "Understand now?"**

"**You…what?"**

**The face looked away. "I don't want to say it again, especially if you didn't hear me the first time."**

"**But 'Zel –"**

"**Don't call me that, Braden. I'm tired of all this mockery."**

"**W-What?!"**

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

"**I actually thought you understood me, Braden." He flinched as she spat out his real name.**

"**But not like that…I never knew you actually felt that way when they conversed with you."**

"**I've told you before…how they treated me…guess you weren't listening." She turned away from him, the person she had once always trusted.**

_  
I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life_

**He ran a hand through his tidy black hair. Sighing in frustration, he walked her to the bus stop. "Can we talk about it somewhere warm and dry?"**

**She glared at him past the rain as he boarded the bus. "Why should we? This friendship was long over."**

**The door slammed shut, startling the boy as he looked through the window, staring in anger at his once-friend. He looked away, pissed, and now agreeing with what she said before he left. **

_  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside_

**Almost immediately after he was out of sight, the girl broke down, tears mixing with the rain rolling down her cheeks. 'I'll live.' She thought miserably. 'I'll live until I can't pretend and deny it any longer.'**

_  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
_

**She watched the raindrops hit the window of the bus. She looked up startled when she heard a banging sound against the window. Looking away, afraid of what she might see, she looked out one across the aisle. Eyes widening at the hailstones battering the windowpane, her mind unconsciously drifted to 'Birdy'.**

'**Is he shel – why the hell am I thinking about him, let alone his welfare?! Hazel, you need to **_**focus**_** on the important things of your life.' **

_  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_  
She paused in mid-step, but continued walking, her face looking slightly contorted.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
_

She continued to stroll down the hill, eyes open and dancing like brightly lit flames. But it only took seconds to put out as she neared the supermarket. She didn't even need to enter the building before she felt his presence, the one she had been avoiding for the past few months.

"No…" she breathed, and dared to look through the window of the store. Standing behind one of the cashiers was him.

He felt a gaze on his back, coming from outside of where he was standing. Turning around briefly, his eyes widen at the sight of her. 'Can I believe it?' he thought to himself, and subconsciously stepped out of his original cashier posture.

_Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

Sensing the movement towards her, she flinched. 'No!' she thought desperately, and was glad she had not entered the store yet. Turning around abruptly, she ran swiftly past the pedestrians around her.

He had to resist the urge to raise his hand and wave her back, but instead he stared after her small retreating form. Sighing, his frame gave off a shudder as he turned back to his work. How he wished to leave and chase after her, to apologize for all he had done.

A rumble above her in the ominous clouds signalled her to quicken her running pace even more, and she sprinted into the park to her favourite spot. Her tears were still contained in her eyes as she slowed down to a jog and ducked beneath a willow tree. Leaning against the thick trunk, she panted, and felt the fat raindrops pelting down. The people who were in the park exited to make their way home, a shelter from the rain, but she stayed, feeling the cold wind brush against her drenched body.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

"Guess I'm not going to have dinner tonight," she thought out loud, but that was the least of her worries, as she fell into her memories again.

**The sun was setting in the late afternoon, but there they were, together, leaning against the apple that they liked to sit under. On top of the hill, indeed, and watching the bright day-star set past the little town. **

**He was standing, trying to reach up and grab an apple, but she was simply a bit taller than him, and snatched it. Smiling, she reached up for another, and handed it to him. He smiled back, and they watched the rosy sky in silence, with the exception of their munching.**

"**Siblings." Was all he said.**

"**Yes," she replied, but felt that it was more. 'Like Latios and Latias…'**

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

She shuddered, and the wind that swept by made her even colder. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but no different than the pouring rain.

"I can't deny it, can't I? Denial is a sign of heart attack. So I do miss him? Ugh…" she grumbled, and after a while, she had nodded off the sleep, tired and distressed.

Not a word was said a shadow stepped out of the bushes, holding an umbrella in his hand. He sighed, almost inaudibly, and placed a basket of snacks on the ground beside the sleeping girl. He nearly reached out and stroked her chestnut-brown hair, but he restrained himself.

Taking off his jacket and draping it lightly over her, and began to walk away. To his shock, he heard her mutter 'Birdy', and he waited for more. No more came. He exhaled, and left the park, but not before saying his final, soft goodbye.


End file.
